Jacob McSars
Jacob McSars, or just McSars to his colleagues, is a patriot of Stormwind and a veteran soldier. He has been fighting in wars for most of his life, from the First War onwards. He has joined Modan Co as part of an effort to approach threats to the Alliance from a new perspective. Description Standing at 6'3'', he is tall and broad shouldered with pale, steely blue eyes. His grey hair is kept in a fairly tidy, efficient cut. His visage bears the scars one might expect of a seasoned warrior, his scars marring his features. Rather than giving him a rugged look, his scars make him merely ugly. Particularly sharp eyed viewers might notice he walks with a slight limp. Even sharper eyes viewers would be able to note that the limp is put on. Personality McSars tends to speak in gravelly, measured tones and rarely shows any sort of emotion, being almost robotic in the way he speaks. However, he does have a slight sense of humor that is sometimes even funny. On the field of combat, he usually speaks in a much more clipped manner, barking out responses to his allies in between grousing at his foes. He opens up more after a few drinks and can be more fun to be around, but he tends to become somewhat depressed unless he is kept from talking about war and things that have been lost to war. He prefers situations to have clear chains of command and for people to follow those implicitly while still giving input that the person in command can use to determine the best course of action. He has little respect or time for people who disregard their superiors and perform rash actions based on emotion. Inner Scars McSars suffers from post traumatic stress disorder, originally developed from the trauma of seeing Stormwind City burn at the end of the First War. He mainly displays symptoms of disassociation and hyperawareness, He also suffers from nightmares, and certain sensations can sometimes trigger intrusive thoughts - for example, the smell of woodsmoke and cooking meat bringing to mind memories of comrades being caught in orcish fireballs. He usually manages his symptoms by working on various projects in his workshop, creating items with little to no practicality, but keeping his mind as busy as possible. Abilities McSars has been a soldier for most of his life, and combat is in his blood. He does not appear to have let his age slow him down, and fights with the long experience of a seasoned veteran and the tenacity of a younger man, these aspects combining to make him a formidable foe. He particularly favours great-weapons, but will not hesitate to wield a shield to defend himself and his allies should the situation call for it. He also has strong engineering knowledge, particularly in explosives and structural demolition. While he is not a savant by any means, he is able to modify devices and explosives without electrocuting or blowing himself up. Relationships He generally sees his colleagues as fellow soldiers and generally is respectful to them. He speaks little of any relationships outside of the organisation. Background He has been up front that his most recent employment was with a special division of SI:7 but does not speak of his activities with them in great detail. Restricted Access Only people with access to SI:7 records, or with contacts who have this access, would be able to learn this information. Sometime after the Third War, McSars was part of a group of soldiers selected to undergo a classified experiment to create a unit specially suited for combat against demons. Officially, it was deemed a failure when most of the soldiers started killing each other. McSars still has the mental conditioning of this experiment. He is effectively immune to mind-control and mental subversion, even by powerful forces. For example, during a mission with some allies he could not hear the whispers of Yogg-Saron. This can also be a problem, such as if an ally wishes to speak to him mentally, he is unable to hear them. It has also possibly affected his personality. Old allies recall him being much more gregarious, although this may simply be the result of his largely untreated PTSD.Category:Specialist Category:People